Missing You
by emmybaby
Summary: Tony was different. She was his love. Her father had no idea. Gibbs and tonys personal lives collide when one girls life is in danger again. Plus her old best friend steps in but it could be the biggest mistake of her life. Kelly. Tony. Gibbs. Maddi.
1. Prolog

Alright everyone this is my new NCIS story. It is going to be mostly from Tony's POV but there will be parts from Kelly, Shannon, Gibbs, and Maddi's!! I am going to do this is more them one chapter instead of a one shot like I have been doing with everything these days. Since I got a laptop I can type after work now while I wait for my mom to get off. Lol I have had this idea in my head for a while.

I don't own everything, all characters and setting belong to DPB ect...

Chapter one

As I sat at my desk at work I remembered my best friend, and the only girl I have ever truly loved. Kelly. Most people think my track record with women is just sleeping with them then leaving them. Well they are right, that's exactly how I am now. I never used to be. Kelly and I were together for 4 years. Her and her mother moved into the house next door to my father's Long Island home. I first met her while I was playing a game of basket ball in my front drive way. Her mom Shannon whom we called Shannie was video tapping her for some reasons unknown to me. That didn't last long as I soon took over. Ha-ha.

Flashback

"Kelly, what do you think of the new house? I know you miss home but this is going to have to do for now." Her mother started.

"Its fine mom, when is dad going to join us?" For an 8 year old she was very intelligent.

"Kelly please not this."

"I'm sorry mom, I miss him."

"Me too sweetie." She went on. "Why don't you go over and talk to that boy." She suggested. Kelly did just that.

"Hi, I'm Kelly" she said as she neared me.

"Anthony, but you can call me Tony." I told her.

"Do you think I could play?" she asked looking me right in the eyes, not a lot of people did that, it's like they were afraid of something. It scared me a bit that she did.

"I don't know." I stated wearily.

"I promise you I know how to play." She told me bluntly never loosing eye contact.

"Alright then."

And we played basketball for hours, I had to admit she was damn good, for an eight year old girl. By the end all I could say to her was "Wow"

"Told ya." She laughed. It was musical and probably the happiest she had been in while. We laughed so hard for a while we fell to the pavement tears streaming down our faces.

End Flashback

Too see her smile would be the best in the world. If only right!!!

So please let me know what you think so far. If I get at least two reviews I will post the next chapter in one day. I have most of the story done now, I would really like your input, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them I have no problems with adding to my story. If you want a story of yours to be advertized let me know in a pm and I will post the title, author and a summary on the end of one of my chapters!!!


	2. Remember You

I don't own anything. I wish I did but I don't. . lol

Chapter two

I got on the elevator with Gibbs the next morning, his coffee in hand. I had a huge headache from not getting enough sleep last night, today was going to be very interesting.

"Rough night there DiNozzo?"

"Ya boss, couldn't sleep." I told him

"I know what you mean, go get coffee."

We got off the elevator on the third floor, walking silently towards the bullpen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the flat screen playing videos from my YouTube channel which I forgot I even had.

**("Tony, we did it we finally graduated." She hollered to the camera which her mom was holding.**

**I picked her up swinging her around before gently kissing her lips. "Woohooo. We finished college together all because you miss smartly pants are three grades ahead of everyone your age. But that makes me the happiest guy in the world." She laughed with me as we turned to her mom. "Shannie our girl here is way to amazing for her own good." Her chuckle was heard from behind the camera.**

"**Mom don't I have the cheesiest boyfriend in the whole world."**

"**Oh of course dear" she told her with sarcasm.**

"**Your audition is tonight, you ready babe."**

"**Oh god tonight shit I mean shoot. Ya I'm totally ready Tony, since you're making the video and we are sending it in." Her sweet voice chimed out.**

"**Right, well we should get on that...")**

Gibbs stood beside me watching for my reaction when they put the next video on. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, I have never been more angry with Ziva and McGee.

**(She began to sing her favourite Taylor swift song. Her delicate fingers strummed the guitar she held in her lap...**

"_**You take a deep breath as you walk through the doors it's the morning of your very first day, you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while try and stay out of everybody's way, it's your freshmen year and your gonna be here for the next four years in this town, hopin' one of those senior boys will wink at you and say, you know I haven't seen you round before**_

_**Cuz when your fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, your gonna believe them, and when your fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out, but, count to ten take it in, this is life before you know who your gonna be, at fifteen.**_

_**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail and soon enough your very best friends, laughin at the other girls who think there so cool will be out a here as soon as we can, and then you're on your very first date and he's got a car and your feelin like flyin, and your momma's waiting up and your thinking he's the one and your dancing round the room when the night ends, when the night ends.**_

_**Cuz when your fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, your gonna believe them, and when your fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around, but, in your life you'll do things greater then datin the boy on the foot ball team, I didn't know you at fifteen.**_

_**When all you wanted was to be wanted, wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now, back then I swore I was going to marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine, and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind, and we both cried.**_

_**Cuz when your fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, your gonna believe them, and when your fifteen don't forget to look before you fall, I found time can heal most anything and you just might find who you're supposed to be, I didn't know who I was supposed to be, at fifteen.**_

_**La la la lala la la la la**_

_**Your very first day, take a deep breath girl take a deep breath as you walk through the doors..."**_

**She looked up at me and smiled her cobalt blue eyes with small green freckles shining brightly.)**

**("I am Anthony DiNozzo" She said in a smooth tone.**

"_**I am Kelly Parker" I said easily. "AND we are in DC... WOOHOO."**_

"**Tony we need to go to all of the museums and we need to maybe tour the navy yard and we need to see all the buildings and monuments." She stated.**

"**We're only here for a week Kells." I told her.**

"**Yes oh look the NCIS building, I heard they solve all kinds of crimes and stuff that would be so cool to do as a job!" she practically screeched.**

"**Hey it's a navy cop come on lets go ask him a question." I zoomed in on her face as she looked over to the cop. I didn't think anything of her frightened expression.**

"**I don't know Tony, maybe he's busy."**

"**Come on, it'll be fine"**

"**Excuse me, sir." He looked up. Gibbs.**

"**Can I help you two kids with something?"**

"**Ya we are on our first trip to DC, what's it like working for NCIS?" I asked.**

**He was thoughtful for a moment "We catch the bad guys who try and get away with taking others. It's a job, It helps me sleep at night." He told me, I looked over to Kelly who was in the shot next to him, god they look similar. Weird. She had a peaceful yet pained expression. Happy but sad all at the same time.**

"**Thanks Agent..."**

"**Gibbs"**

"**Thanks agent Gibbs" we both sang as we left.)**

Gibbs looked over to me, I had tears running down my face. Snapping back to reality I ran my hand over my face to compose myself. We walked over to our desks, I sat quietly, Gibbs watching me carefully. Ziva and McGee looked as though they were caught red handed snooping for Christmas presents.

"WHAT" I snapped at them.

"Nothing" they sang in unison. Gibbs pulled me aside to his "office" meaning the elevator.

"What Gibbs?"

"Talk"

"No, Gibbs I can't it... I can't talk about it."

"Tony. I'm here to listen. I know it's hard to talk about, I have been there." He said to me. I have never seen this side of Gibbs. It's kind of eerie.

"Her name was Kelly Parker, she was 19 when she disappeared in the middle of the night, three weeks after graduation. She got a call saying her audition was great and that she would be going to Julliard the following fall. That night she was gone. We haven't seen or heard from her since, all we know is that a window was broken leading into their basement. It has been seven years yesterday." There I told him, I finally told someone. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Tony, I know how hard it is to lose someone you love more than your own life. I haven't told anyone this but I am gonna tell you, because I know I can trust you not to say anything to anyone."

"I promise boss."

"In '91 I was away in desert storm, my first wife Shannon and our eight year old daughter Kelly were killed in a car accident after the NIS agent who was driving the family van was shot, they died in the crash, their bodies where unrecognizable. Yesterday marks the 17th anniversary. I know how you feel about not sleeping last night, your mind wanders." I was stunned to silence. I never knew Gibbs had a kid, I knew about the number of wives.

"It makes sense now, Married four times, divorced three but not married currently."

He just chucked slightly.

"What are the odds that we both lost a Kelly?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't know" he answered anyway. We got out of the elevator to begin a very long day at work.

_Well what do you think, good bad, in between!!!_

_Please let me know what you think, next post will be up once I get at least two reviews. The more reviews I get the fast and more I will update. I would like at least two per chapter!! __I must sound like a total review whore. Ha-ha_

_If you want a shout out for a story of yours just let me know in a message and I will but up the title, author and a summary at the end of a chapter!!_


	3. Search On

Here is chapter three. Thank you to my wonderful beta MissbellaIII. I hope you like the story so far. Please let me know what you think in a review. Enjoy!

Chapter three

Days began to pass by at the speed of light. Gibbs and I had a new understanding these days, he knew not to talk about it. I knew not to mention his past. Ziva and McGee had been awfully quiet for days. Actually everything had been quiet for days.

I heard my desk phone ringing, I jogged back to my desk and grabbed the receiver, "Hello?" I said in a breathy voice. No response. "Hello, is anyone there?" Nothing but weird breathing. What the hell? "Ok then. Bye" I said before hanging up the phone.

A few more days passed when I received a call from the same number again. "Hello, Agent DiNozzo." I answered sternly hoping to get more than breathing coming from the other line. I pressed record so I could show Gibbs and the director, this way they could find a way to stop the insane calling. That was when I heard a woman's voice.

"Tony, Tony, help me please, I need you to help me."

"Who is this?" I asked curious.

"Kelly." she whispered. My heart stopped. Gibbs looked up at my shocked expression and stood from his desk. The others soon followed.

"Where are you?"

"Mexico, I think. Shit they're coming" I could then hear other voices "Hey how did you get that? Give it here you little bitch!" I could hear someone slap another. "Ahhh. Oww ahhh" Kelly screamed. Silence. The line went dead, and I began to panic.

"DiNozzo?" All I could do was play the recording of the phone call. I looked to my computer screen, earlier that day I had placed a photo of Kelly and I as my background. We were sitting on a park bench a few months after she moved in next door, her mom had taken the photo. She handed each one of us a copy a few days later, telling us never to forget each other. Maybe she knew this was going to happen eventually.

"I need you to put up a photo so we can get started." So away I went. I pulled up the last one taken. We were at the beach, I grabbed the camera from the bag beside her...

**Flashback**

**"Got it!" I yelled as I grabbed the small digital camera from beside Kelly.**

**"Hey, Tony, what are you doing?" she laughed. I snapped the photo. "Let's see, am I a celebrity now?" She giggled as she made her way next to me.**

**"Totally a model babe." Her red hair was slightly blowing in the wind, her cobalt blue eyes stared back at me with such love and passion. I pulled her closer to me, crushing her lips with my own as if they were made for the same puzzle. The intensity of the kiss only deepened as she pushed her body on top of mine, revelling in the closeness.**

**"I love you" she whispered against my lips.**

**"I love you too" I whispered back.**

**End Flashback**

"Here it is, the last picture taken of Kelly Parker."

"Ziva put out a bolo."

"McGee trace that phone call." Gibbs said as he gave off his instructions. "DiNozzo, What other photos do you have of her?." He asked. I put all the pictures that I had on my computer up onto the plasma, saving the first one ever for last.

I stood there staring at the photos of the only person to ever own my heart when I heard a loud gasp. I turned to see Gibbs standing just inches away from the plasma. "Gibbs?"

"Kelly." was all he said. I now had a feeling that this was going to be very interesting. He slammed his fist onto my desk, before quickly shoving everything off of it. All the contents on top of my desk now lined the floor as a very angry Gibbs began to pace back and forth muttering to himself.

"Boss. What is going on?"

"That's my daughter DiNozzo, she's alive, it's impossible, how? What the hell? Explain everything Kelly ever told you, whether it be something nonessential, or if it was just a slip of the tongue. I mean she was eight, she had to slip to someone, someone she trusted." He almost screamed at me, I could see panic rising in him at the possibility of losing his daughter all over again. A daughter whom he already believed to be dead.

"Umm well, she said it--it wasn't safe to use her real last name, so Shannie--Shannon, changed it..." I began to think back. "Protection, she mentioned being protected and that she couldn't break the rules of the program. I never understood her when she said things like that. She fell asleep at my place one night, we were curled up on the sofa in the lounge downstairs, she talked in her sleep she ended up having a nightmare. She screamed the name Pedro once like she was cursing it in her sleep, it was not friendly at all. It was more scary. That's it boss, she never mentioned anything else, and when I asked her about this Pedro she cursed under her breath then brushed it off with, 'my mom is waiting, see ya later'" I tried to remember if she ever said anything else, but nothing came to mind.

"Protection program..." he thought. "Witness protection, Tony, they were in the witness protection program!" He hollered in a weird un-Gibbs fashion. "Ziva anything on that bolo?"

"Not yet Gibbs, I am working on it"

"I need to go to my apartment, I think I might have something to help." I told them. Gibbs followed me to my car and I hopped in the driver's seat. I then realized that no one from work had ever been at my apartment. Probably a good thing since it's like a shrine to Kelly. They would probably call me a stalker.

We arrived in about ten minutes thanks to my super speed driving. "Have we landed, DiNozzo?"

"Ya boss." I chuckled.

We entered my apartment I trudged over to my mantle, picking up a photo in a frame. "Tony, I thought you said you had something that could help, not time to look at a picture. That's when I saw him looking at all of the photos lining my walls.

"This was our trip to Mexico, Shannon let us go because we were nowhere near the drug town I guess, and we were at a resort. But we kinda left the resort, this small town, here" I said pointing to the background of the image. "After this was taken we walked around for a bit looking at everything. Then she turned her head whipping me in the face with her hair, all of a sudden her expression was terrified, her pace picked up and before you knew it we were on the bus back to the resort. She made me swear to never mention it to her mom. So I didn't. I have no clue who or what she saw, but it scared her and she wasn't the same until we got back to the states, once over the border she was fine and bubbly again."

"She saw one of the drug dealers, I know it wasn't the one who tried to kill them, I know it wasn't the one who murdered the marine."

"How do you know that?" I asked. He looked me dead in the eyes as he sternly whispered.

"Because I killed him."


	4. Big Trouble

**Hi everyone I know this has taken forever but I am having to re type so I know it won't be the best. I was going to do chapter four and five but I have to hurry tonight.**

Chapter Four

"You did what boss?"

"I killed him for killing them. I got home from the gulf, I joined NIS, I found him, I snipped hime like he deserved. He took their lives so I took his. Even now knowing they are alive I dont regret killing him, he hurt a lot of people, the marine he killed was Kelly's best friends older brother. Hernandez got what he deserved." he told me with so much venom.

"God for you boss. You did what you thought was right, the world is a better place with him gone."

"Not good enough, Kelly and Shannon are still missing, we will find them, I thought I lost them once, I won't do it again." He said harshly.

The small town of Sonora. "Our flight leaves in three hours, let's go now." Gibbs and I hurried out the door and to the airport.

KPOV

"Give it up you little bitch" the fat Mexican said as he grabbed me by the hair, my mother behind him trying to fight him off, he pushed her back until she hit her head of the stone was.

"Mom" I cried pushing past him as he released my hair from his vice grip. "I'm sorry mom I shouldn't have tried to call him."

"No honey you did right. He'll find us. He loves you." She told me, the blood was slowly trickling from the back of her head. I grabbed the sweatshirt I was wearing the day they took us from our Long Island home. One of the happiest times of my life. I miss my father dearly but I wouldn't trade the time I spent with Tony for anything. I love him, more than my own life. They taunted me by showing me photos of tony with other women, I cried myself to sleep every time I saw those pictures. I knew that after seven years he would move on, but then I began to notice a pattern. It was a different woman each time, well until two years ago when it remained the same woman for about six or seven months. Then she was gone too. From the looks of it that was his longest relationship. Then I remembered the other woman who he had by his side for two years, she was beautiful, her shoulder length dark brown hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes that sat nicely over high cheek bones. Perfect eyebrows too. She's perfect for him, probably easier to handle the I was. then she just disappeared. Now the tall, Israeli woman, he sure changes his type. The pictures they keep showing me of him with this woman are pure torture.

I sat against the wall my head in my hands, letting the tears I have been holding in flow freely down my plump pink cheeks. My mom holding her head beside me. What if it's too late, what if we die this time? What if there is no out for us now?

"Mom I love you, I just want you to know that, I also want you to know that I don't blame you for taking me away from DC in the first place, I was angry at first but I understand now that you did it trying to protect us"

"Honey please don't worry about it. I love you too darling." She told me as she patted my back with her free hand.

Maddi's POV

It has been 17 years since I lost my best friend. I remember one day I was walking in Rock Creek Park with my boyfriend Will and I could swear I saw a woman who looked like Shannon Gibbs only younger. At first I thought it had to be Kelly, so I began to walk at a fast gait towards her and the man she was with. Then Will grabbed my hand to ask what I was doing, bringing me fully back to reality, it couldn't have been Kelly, she died. I can't help but wish right, I mean she was my best friend in the whole world I would give anything to just have her back, so I can talk to her. We used to share everything even though we were so young we knew what it meant to have a friend who you could count on and share your deepest darkest secrets too. Even if at the time your biggest secret was that you kissed the boy next door who was supposed to have cooties. A year or so ago I got in trouble with the marine who stalked my apartment and then the men who tried to kill me and Gibbs by drowing us in a car, it brought back all my old memories of Kelly and the good ole days. I hadn't seen Mr. Gibbs since the funeral, well I would see him in the morning at times if he was leaving late for work since we did live just across the street. It was kind of eerie knowing that I used to see this man everyday and remembered how he used to be and now seeing all the changes in him. That's why I decided to go and see him today. I found a small box in the closet at my parents house, it has a little doll she left at my house as well as some pictures my mom took of us at the zoo one day.

I got off the elevator on the third floor and walked straight to the desk I remember being his. "Hi um I'm looking for Agent Gibbs?" I said to the Israeli woman.

"He will be right back I think, I will call him for you" I waited for her to finish the phone call. "He is actually just getting on a flight to Sonora Mexico to work on a case. Who are you again?" she asked her accent thick.

"My name is Maddi Tyler, I was um a friend of..." I said my words trailed off as I saw a very unfamiliar photo of Kelly gracing the plasma screen on the wall of the office space which I think they call a bullpen. "Of her Kelly. Why is her picture up there I know Gibbs does not like to talk about it. Who is that boy Why do I not remember him for our childhood we did everything together. And there who is that red head in the beach photo?" I was getting angry and very anxious seeing her picture in such a public place when I know Jethro keeps his personal life private.

"Oh Madison Tyler, I am sorry but I cannot discuss an ongoing case with you." Oh no she is not pulling this shit on me, that is my best friend and there is no way I am staying out of it now. So I called Gibbs. He then proceeded to tell this Ziva woman to fill me in. Thank god for old family connections. "This is Agent DiNozzo as a teenager with his friend Kelly, this here..." She pointed to the red head I didn't recognise until five seconds ago, she the woman I saw in Rock Creek that day. "Is the most recent picture of Kelly Parker whom we recently learned in actuality Kelly Gibbs, both were thought to be dead, but Tony got a call from her this morning asking for help." She played the phone call for me, she sounded small like she used to when people would pick on us or when she was scared like the time she called me from a payphone in the mall because she lost her parents and didn't know what to do. "I will have someone call you if anything comes up at this point we are unsure of what is going to come out of the situation in Mexico."

"Thank you Agent?"

"David"

"Agent David." I said as I grabbed my purse off the desk to my right and made a hasty exit. Does she really think I am just going to sit back while my friend is in danger, I don't think so!

**Again sorry for the late update I hope to have the next one tomorrow I want to finish this up soon as I lead a busy life right now. I hope you like it please review and let me know whta you think. Also this has not been beta-ed so let me know if you find any major mistakes.**

**Thanks**

**emmy**


	5. Found

**I know I am so horrible at updating. Here is chapter Five for Missing you. Hope everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything all rights to DPB**

TPOV

Mexico

"Where should we start DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as we looked around.

I tried to remember back when we had first come here. I couldn't remember the place we were when she saw whoever it was that scared her. I scratched my head and sighed. "A bar, we passed a bar, that's when she freaked out. It was loud and open during the day which was weird." I told him. "Oh uh boss there it is, that one I remember it has a picture of a naked woman." I said coyly.

"Well lets go then." WE made our way over to the3 bar. Once inside I got nervous, what if we don't find her, what if when we do all we find is a body? My mind was spinning with negative thoughts of all the bad possibilities of what we might or might not find.

"Have you seen this girl?" I asked the bartender who looked a bit drunk. I was trying hard not to let my voice falter with my dwindling hope.

"Has Visto a esta Chica?" Gibbs tried

"Quien es usted" the man asked with an angry tone.

"Un Amigo"

What are you saying' boss" I questioned in a whisper.

"He asked who we are." He told me exasperated.

"And you said."

"Take a guess DiNozzo."

"Amigo, amigo, oh friend boss." He gave me a look that said shut up, so I did.

"They continued to speak in Spanish, a language I never cared to learn. I decided to look around the bar to see if anything stood out from the rest. AS I looked up I saw a picture that looked a hell of alot like Shannon.

"boss over here."

He hurried over, gasping quietly as he saw the picture. I knew this was hard on him, he was facing the prospect of loosing his family all over again, before he even got them back. I can't even imagine how he has felt over the past 17 years, having to live without those that you love and that love you. "I feel like that guy from that daytime drama where he lost his beloved girlfriend and then they found out she was really alive after all the time had passed."

"Dinozzo, not the time" he snapped at me. I guess I don't blame him, I would snap to.

After leaving the bar with no information and nothing but the picture of Shannon, we went to scour the rest of the town. With no idea whether or not they were even still alive after the phone call, we were running on nothing.

"Tony do you remember any sound in the background of the phone call?" I'm not sure, was there anything but the screaming Mexican and Kelly's panicked voice. I whipped my phone from my pocket to listen to the call again.

"Music and a thumping sound like something going over a big bump." I told him in a monotone. I once again looked around me this time seeing one person who I wished I had not. "Madison Tyler" Gibbs shot a glance at me as I said her name. Pointing to her I realized Gibbs was already on his way over to her. Anger radiating from him in heavy waves.

"Maddi what are you doing here?" He asked clearly trying to stay calm.

"Kelly's alive I need to find her I need my best friend Jethro." She cried entering hysterics.

"And we are here to find her, you being here is just going to get you hurt or worse. When we find her we will bring her back to DC where she can call you. She wouldn't want you to get hurt." He stated rather sweetly. It was the truth, Kelly always had other peoples wants and needs put before her own. She was one of the most caring people I had ever met.

"I'm not leaving Jethro, I can't, I just found out she's alive, please let me stay and help." She begged. Man this girl was good.

"Fine I won't make you leave the country but you are going back to the hotel. STAY THERE. Do not leave the room. Do you understand me Madison?" He said sharply. This girl was for sure Kelly's friend, they are so much alike, and they both seem to have Gibbs wrapped around their finger.

"Alright I promise to stay in the hotel room, but please let me know what happens."

"Of course." After they spoke for a few more brief moments we were rolling. I couldn't wait to find her, I can only hope that it's not too late.

KPOV

"Mom wake up, please wake up." I cried as I tried to wake my mother. I shook her slightly hoping that would work. No such luck. "Please mommy, please, I need you please wake up." The head wound she received yesterday took forever to stop bleeding.

"Stop your crying little girl it aint gonna get you anywhere." The gigantic Mexican said. I knew he was right, if I kept crying it was only going to get me hurt in the end. Maybe they should just kill me know and end the suffering, I have already lost everything, I mean Tony has moved on, with all those women, he is probably married to that Israeli woman by now. All I have left is my mother, if she dies I will have nothing, I have no idea if my father is even alive to go home to. What if I do escape and am left with nothing at all and no one. I don't know what I would do.

"Why are you doing this, what do you get from keeping us hostages, we aren't worth anything. Hernandez is gone, you said so yourself that he was found dead in his truck. Why keep us here after all this we obviously won't go to the cops, we just want our life back." I said to him. He needs to understand we won't go to the police and risk being killed. "We lived for years before you found us, we didn't go to the cops then, why would we now."

"You were protected by them, they knew who you were and they knew why you were running from your real life. All they needed to do was ask you two questions." He slurred, clearly he had been drinking.

"They will find us, whether we are alive when they do or not. I have no idea but they will and they will kill you and everyone who works for you. Your drug ring will fall down as fast as your body when they shoot you down. I personally hope my friend Tony is the one to put the bullet in your skull." I seethed.

"Little bitch shut your filthy mouth." he said slamming his fist into my gut. I curled over in pain grabbing my stomach. I screamed out in pain as he walked away.

"TPOV

"Right here boss" I whispered as we rounded in on an old warehouse. Guns pulled and in we went.

"Hey get the hell outta here." A Mexican shouted as he spotted us. We began to take them all out one by one. Bullets flying past us. I could hear screaming coming from a nearby room.

"Clear." I called.

"Clear" I heard Gibbs holler back.

I kicked down the door with all my strength, from the corner of the room I saw a young woman with red hair clutching her stomach in agony. Tears were streaming down her face. I ran to her as fast as I could. "Kelly" she looked up at me her cobalt blue eyes staring at me with relief and fear.

"Tony" she cried.

"Kelly are you hurt?"

"No but mom" the hysteria in her voice was unnerving.

"K you are holding your stomach."

"He just hit me it's fine I am fine but mom she won't wake up she's breathing bus she..." Kelly tried to say clearly.

I pulled her into my arms as Gibbs went straight to Shannon. "It's over now, Shh, your safe, stay calm, were gonna get Shannon help. I promise. It's ok. " she sobbed into my shirt as I held her tightly my arms encircling her upper torso. My hands tangling in her long bright red hair. "Kelly come one we need to get you out of here." I said pulling her up with me. Supporting her weight we walked out of the warehouse. Gibbs following closely behind whispering quietly to an unconscious Shannon.

"Ke-Kelly" I heard Shannon manage.

"Mom, I'm right here it's ok." Kelly told her from the safety of my arms.

She started screaming when she realized someone was holding her. "Shannon calm down. It's me Jethro, Shh, Shh, calm down." He soothed. Placing her on the ground gently, Kelly and I watched as the reunion played out. He cupped her face in his hands as he lightly placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Jethro" She mumbled in a whisper.

"I'm right here and no one is going to hurt you anymore." With that Kelly and I turned away to give them privacy.

She pulled out of my grasp stepping back. "Kelly?"

"I'm sorry Tony, I know I should have called someone else. Once we get back to DC you wont see me again."

"Hey, stop right there, Why?

"Because your girlfriend or wife or whatever, I won't make problems for you." Was she crazy now? Girlfriend me? no way.

"Stop Kelly, I don't have a girlfriend, I haven't in a long time, since you I only had one actual relationship. Kelly I love you, I have always loved you, I will always love you. Only you." I practically pleased with her. I took a step toward her.

"This reminds me of the film..." I started.

"Tony, are you trying to give me a movie reference?" she laughed slightly.

"Perhaps." I said as I kissed her lightly on the lips. Instead of pulling away like I feared she deepened the kiss pulling me closer to her, our bodies pressed tightly together. Gibbs cleared his throat behind us, separating we turned to see him holding Shannon once again only this time it was in a loving embrace. We smiled big and headed to the motel. "Oh before we go in I need to let you know, Maddi Tyler is in there, she was determined to find you herself, once she learned you were alive. She has missed you Kelly Gibbs." I smirked at the end.

"Oh my god, Maddi, she remembers me?"

"Very well" Gibbs answered.

"Wow, I can't wait to see her she was... Is my best friend." She told me smiling. She began to open the door when I stopped her. "What?"

"I can't believe I'm dating the bosses daughter, he's gonna kill me. This is like the movie _Boss's Daughter_ with Tara Reid, I wish I remembered how it ended." I said scared of what Gibbs was going to do once everything settled down back in DC. Kelly just sighed and rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the room Maddi was in... well the room she was supposed to be in.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if the Spanish is wrong I go it from a translator on the internet . Leave me a review and let me know what you think. If you review I will send you a pm with a teaser for the next chapter. **

**I am also writing a Kelly/ Palmer story as well as a Shannon/Jethro story. Maybe a few more. this is my main focus. so be prepared for another update within the week.**


	6. Maddi

Chapter Six

Maddi

TPOV

"I thought you said Maddi was here?" Kelly said worriedly.

"She was supposed to stay here, she promised Gibbs. Hang on." I called Gibbs. "Hey boss Maddi, she's not here." I looked to Kelly who was holding a piece of paper. "Hang on boss. Kelly what is it?"

"A note."

I took the note and read it aloud to Gibbs. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, I need to find her, good luck to you, I need to check the bartender he gave me the creeps. I'm sorry Jethro but she's my best friend and I need to find her. Sitting here is making me crazy." He was quiet for a while before he spoke. Since he was at the medical center with Shannon it was up to me, and knowing Kelly I would not win the battle if I told her to stay here. "Will you please stay..." she interrupted me.

"No tony I will not I am going to help you find her, she is my best friend and she went off to find me, the real threat is over plus your with me. I promise to be good and listen to what you say." I knew she would say that, I don't even know why I tried. Oh right Gibbs is her father.

"fine, lets go to the bar."

"Thought you'd never ask." She smiled her way to the door.

We walked through the streets of this small Mexican town hand in hand like we did the first time we were here only this time we had a mission. Find Maddi. I wish Gibbs had told Ziva to keep her out of the loop, I mean she is a nice girl and all but she is really complicating things, we should be on a plane back to DC right now. At the bar which was usually open at this time we noticed the closed sign. "Stay right here." I told her as I un holstered my gun, pointing it at the door. She looked at me gravely, I gave her a quick weak smile as I smashed in the door. I looked around, noticing it was full of dead men, all the people we had seen earlier while searching for Kelly and Shannon. Now they lay on the tables and the ground. "Kelly in here" she rushed in standing at my side gasping as she took in all the dead people.

"Oh my god." she whispered. I checked the back room. Nothing.

"She's not here."

"Damn." she replied. "At least she's not in the body count. Do you have a picture of her so I know if I see her. since you know I was eight the last time."

"Here" I said handing her my cell phone which had the picture Abby took two years ago of Maddi and Gibbs. "Two years ago she came to NCIS when she was being stalked and Gibbs helped her, then I saved them both from drowning in a freezing river. Abby the forensic scientist took this, she had been trying to get a picture of Gibbs all week for her call log thing and this is the end result. Much better than the ear I say." We laughed silently before going back to our search.

MPOV

"Let me go you sick bastard, I promise i will stop looking, I will go and get right on a plane to the states, you don't need to worry about the cops, your safe in this country. Please let me go." I begged. Maybe Gibbs was right, I should have stayed in the hotel and let them do their jobs, now they are going to have to find me, if they even care enough to search for me. I do hope Jethro will find me.

"You made a big mistake coming after me, you know, your cop friends already killed the rest of my family, you can pay for what they did, taking our precious hostages and killing my brother."

"They're alive." I whispered to myself. I decided now would be a good time to shut up. So I did. They have got to find me, please Jethro, I am so sorry I didn't listen. I was talking to myself in my head, wow I must be losing it.

Hours passed by and I still sat in this darkened room waiting for something to happen. "I'm going to die here, well Grayson I am about to join you." oh how I missed my big brother, I was eight when these bastards killed him in cold blood. Which resulted in not only the loss of my brother but my best friend and the woman who was practically a second mother to me. Just then a woman was thrown in to the room beside me."

"Ha, yes, got you know." she said to no one in particular.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Oh my god Maddi, is that you." she whispered across the room.

"Yeah, Kelly?" I said turning it into a question.

"Yes Oh my god." She said throwing her arms around my neck. We hugged for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. you should have stayed in the hotel, Tony said you were there and I all I found was a note. Maddi why did you leave the room?"

"I was stupid and determined to find you, I had no idea if they would find you alive and i just had to see for myself, I know it was stupid and now they had to come find me, but lost you again, we are so screwed and I am so sorry for getting you caught again." I apologized profusely.

"Hey, it's ok Maddi, we are gonna get outta here, Tony and I made a plan to get me captured again so we could find you since we had no leads, I'm wearing a tracking device." She whispered the last part so no one else could hear.

"You're what?" I whispered back.

"tony will be here in a few minutes to rake this guy down, but don't say anything to my dad, if he knew Tony let me get kidnapped again he would kill him."

"Promise."

"Pinkie Promise." we said together as our pinkie fingers joined together. Just like old times.

We laughed until the sound of gun fire rang throughout the warehouse he was keeping us in. It sounded like tony was losing. I could see Kelly's face turn to a pained expression at the thought of losing agent DiNozzo. "He'll be fine Kelly"

"I hope so" A few minutes later and a few more gunshots the door flew open to reveal a very angry looking Agent Gibbs. "Dad"

"Kelly, what the hell were you thinking getting yourself taken again." He asked in a very stern tone. like my father whenever I got in trouble, must be a marine thing.

"We had to find her, it was the only way we could think of. It was my idea though. Tony?"

"He'll be fine, just took one to the shoulder." As the words left his mouth she flew through the door and into the next room.

"Tony, Tony, OH MY god." was all we heard.

"I am so sorry Jethro, In know I should have stayed in the room and I realize I was very wrong. please forgive me." I begged.

He pulled me into a hug, one that he was famous for when Kelly and I were young Kids. "Forgiven just don't do something so stupid again."

"I promise."

KPOV

"Tony, Oh my god, don't ever do that again, are you ok?" I asked worriedly as Tony was being bandaged by my mother who looked a lot better then she had yesterday.

"I'll be fine, it's not the first time I've been shot." He chuckled through a wince.

"Mom be careful."

"Honey I have taken a nursing course, remember I know what I am doing." she said in amusement.

I huffed out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Sitting back I watched my mom work to make sure Tony was ok, I thought back to the days I was most happy. the days when Tony and I were together, now I could see those days again only they would be better, my father would be with me as well. We would be a family again like we are supposed to be.

"Is everything ok Kell's?" Tony asked looking at me concerned.

"Yeah Tony, everything is absolutely perfect. " I said as a huge grin spread across my face. "Completely perfect." I mumbled to myself after.

"I don't get it?"

"Tony, I have you back in my life, plus I get to have my dad and Maddi back too. It's all I ever wished for. All of my dreams have come true." I all but screeched into their ears.

They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Tony winced as the pain shot through his shoulder. "Careful now." mom cautioned

"you three ready, let's get back to DC." Dad said as he walked from back with Maddi right behind him.

"Not so fast" we all looked towards the open door at a red haired woman with a machine gun. Seriously.

"Jen?" dad asked in shock. Tony wore the same expression.

"Hello Jethro"

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter, it is one of my favourites, since its happy but then the big twist at the end. The next chapter is gonna reveal a lot of stuff. Oh and if you haven't realized I am a big fan of bringing people back from the dead, I usually can find a way no matter how they died or who was around them, so all is not what it seems. you can expect more dead people to come back. And what does Fornell have to do with it? If anyone can guess as to what Fornell's roll is in this whole story, you not only get previews to all upcoming chapters but you will get a shout out in the remaining chapters.**

**review please. I love to hear from everyone**


	7. Home

Chapter Seven

"Jethro, who is that?" Shannon asked the boss.

"Shannon this is Jennifer Sheppard ex director of NCIS. She died last year." I'm sure my face was a mask of shock much like Gibbs's face. Kelly squeezed my hand lightly.

"I worked too hard to get rid of you, all so you could screw it up. Shannon, and Kelly you should have stayed dead, Hernandez obviously didn't do a very good job." Jenny snapped.

"You tried to have us killed." Kelly asked incredulously.

"Of course Kelly, I had to get to Jethro and the only way to do that was to get rid of you and you worthless mother. I knew he would never leave you too and let you go back to your family, away from him. I had no choice I had to kill you, too bad it didn't work." She said in a sickening voice. "And Tony, once I found out that they had been in your life I couldn't risk them coming, not since Jethro became your boss. The frog I really didn't care whether or not he died, but that fake obsession I had, got you in my corner. Getting you to fall in love with Jeanne that was the easy part the hard part was having her figure it out. It's too bad she left you Tony, you really were perfect for each other." No she did not just go there. Jeanne now that was a low blow.

"Leave her out of it Jenny. You leave her out of it" I yelled. "Playing with people, hurting everyone who cared about you, why, why do all of it. Gibbs what did he do to you that has you all pissed off, why take innocent people from there lives."

"Jethro, took the one thing that mattered most to me."

"What the hell are you talking about" Gibbs hollered.

"You killed my husband, you shot him without even flinching. He was your friend, your second hand man Jethro, and you killed him. You didn't even have the decency to come and tell me yourself you sent a Chaplin to do the job." She screamed.

"You said you were never married, I don't remember killing anyone outside of the war, and I never killed a troop member." He responded in a harsh tone.

"Oh ya I was given proof that it was your gun that shot him right in the heart. Jason Persan. Do you remember him."

"Yes he is a friend, Jen."

"And you killed him in Desert Storm." She seethed.

"No I didn't Jen"

"Yes you did" She yelled cutting him off before he could say anything else.

"I saw him last week Jen we had coffee. He never mentioned being married or ever even knowing you. I had no idea there was ever a connection between the two a-you."

"That's impossible. I was told he died. I'm his wife I should know." She said as she chocked on her words. Who knew Jen had a husband.

Gibbs whipped out his phone. "Ya Mexico, hey I got someone here who wants to say hi." He handed the phone carefully to Jen.

"Hello." We heard her say, I tried to get Shannon, Kelly and Maddi out of the room, unfortunately she pulled her gun on us faster then we could move. "Jason is that you?" "I thought you died in 91." She lowered her gun as she moved to the other side of the room, we all decided to slip out the door and make a run for it.

Back in DC they were safe, Abby ran up to Tony engulfing him in a huge hug as they entered the bullpen. She then moved on to Gibbs. "I was so worried when you didn't answer your phone. Oh MY GOD Tony what happened to your arm?"

"I got shot again, no big."

"No big Tony, it could have killed you."

"Abs it's my arm." I laughed.

"Hey Maddi... Who are they." She said pointing her chin towards Kelly and Shannon.

"Abby, this is Shannon and Kelly..." he was cut off by Abby's high pitched delighted screech.

"GIBBS. But wait, didn't, you know what never mind this is GREAT." She hugged them both like they were old friends, McGeek and Ziva soon joined the party.

"Ziva, McGee, this is Shannon and Kelly Gibbs."

"Oh a it's a its a pleasure to meet you both." McGee stumbled. Ha-ha. McGeek and his ramblings. I smiled.

"Hello." Ziva said her accent thick.

Everyone stood around the bullpen talking for what seemed like hours before we all separated and went to our respective homes. I was astounded when Gibbs let Kelly come with me to my place, with the promise of course that she would spend the weekend back home with him and Shannon. We could do that.

Back at my place we sat on the sofa, looking longingly at each other. "Tony?"

"Ya?"

"Do you still love me, I know it has been years and that we betrayed you, I betrayed you I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am asking any way, and I know that you have probably found someone new to love and I understand if you did." She rambled.

I looked right into her bright cobalt blue eyes "I have and will always love you Kelly. After you 'died' I was never the same, I didn't 'date' I just kinda you know had partners to keep my mind off everything that I lost. There was only one other woman who I thought I could spend my life with, only problem was that everything was based on a lie to help the director."

"That Jeanne woman?"

"Yes, Jeanne Beniot was the only other woman I loved, she was perfect and a doctor but I was a lie I was horrible to her made her fall for me then broke her heart to get to her father, now it turns out that it was really all for nothing because the ex-director just wanted to keep you away from me for fgear of the boss finding out you were never really dead. It's sick and twisted, and I can't believe I fell into that trap, we all trusted her. OH, my god if she had Kate killed." I said standing up. I was defiantly getting angry. " If she had Ari kill Kate she will pay, she took you and Shannon away from us, she ruined Jeanne and her trust in everyone, if she took Kate too she will... god I can't even begin to think. Gahh."

"Who is Kate, Tony." Kelly asked confused.

"Kate, she was my partner like Ziva is now, she was murdered by a Terrorist named Ari Hasswari."

"Yes I have heard about him, he came to the house one day to make sure we were fine, he said he worked for Pedro Hernandez.

"No, Damit, no he didn't he worked for Jenny, he held our autopsy hostage one day, um he had a thing for Kate and then he killed her."

"How?"

"He shot her right here." I said placing my index finger between my eyes on my forehead. She gasped as my hand fell back to my side.

"I am so sorry Tony that is so horrible." She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a small kiss to my lips. My own arms tangled around her waist pulling her closer to me. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Kells." Pulling her in for a kiss, it's as if I am hole again, as if nothing bad could touch me ever again. Things are finally put back into place right where they belong. Perfect bliss, well that is until the phone went off. I pulled away, saddened by the loss of our connection to answer the phone.

"DiNozzo." I answered.

"Tony, It's Kate, help me!"


	8. The End

**Hey everyone I know it takes me a bit to update. I hope everyone still likes this story, this is the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has continued to read this story even with my sporadic updating. Please let me know what you think in a review. Love Emmybaby**

Chapter Eight

I grabbed my keys and jacket as I headed for the door, I needed to get to HQ and I needed to get there fast. After she said her name the line went dead. "Tony, what's happening?" Kelly asked.

"Kate, Kate was on the phone, it was her voice she said her name, I-I wouldn't forget her, she was my partner. I gotta go to the office, and call Gibbs, and Tim and what if everyone who was supposed to have died is actually still alive, and Jenny just had them all hidden away like animals." I was so confused. Could this all really be happening? Could everyone I ever loved whether it be in a sisterly way or a romantic way.

"Tony calm down, panicking will get you nowhere, ok I'll call my dad and you call agent McGee. Just remember the only way to find her is if we stay calm. Didn't you and dad stay calm before you went to find me... You know what never mind that is a very stupid question of course you didn't." Kelly's soothing voice rang out in my ears.

"Good plan." I saw her call her father from the land line while I whipped out my cell to call Tim. He knew her he needs to know what is going on, he can help with this one.

"Tim it's tony, get to headquarters now. No time to explain." I almost barked into the phone I could hear Kelly in the other room...

"Tony nicely."

I laughed a bit as she came to stand by me pulling me into a hug before we left the apartment.

At Headquarters everyone was standing around the bullpen looking pissed that I made them get out of bed so late at night, or was it early in the morning.

"Tony, what are we doing here and why is Ziva not been called in?" McGee asked while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I think Jenny has more tricked up her sleeve, she didn't mention them in Mexico..." I started but to my surprise Ziva walked into the bullpen looking pissed.

"Was I not invited to the party?"

"As I was saying Jenny faked one more death that we know of, we know she took Kelly and Shannon the first time to get to Gibbs, but the second time was to get to me because somehow she knew I would end up working for Gibbs and that would mean he would see them, but there is one other death that was close to us that is no longer a death at least not after the call I got tonight, now I don't know why Jenny would even attempt to kill her or fake it or whatever." I spat out all the words I could muster.

"Who are you talking about exactly?" Ziva wondered, getting agreeing nods from everyone else in the room aside from Kelly who already knew what I was about to say.

"Kate...Todd."

Stunned silence.

"Wh-Wh-What" McGee stumbled.

"I got a call this morning." I said as I played the recorded bit from my cell phone. "After asking for help the line went dead and when I called the number back I got nothing so we called you in to see what to do we have to find her, she is our friend."

"I agree!" McGee announced. "And we have to tell Abby and Ducky."

"No, we don't tell them not yet, at least not Abby, not until we know it really is Kate and we know she is still for sure alive, if she got caught making a phone call they could have killed her." Gibbs cut in.

"I thought my brother confessed to killing Agent Todd?"

"He did, in a way, and you my dear killing him gave me no other choice, I had to move her even farther, she would have been kept under surveillance by him, but with his death I had to use other friends." Jenny said as she entered the room. Shock and co0ncern written all over everyone's face, well except Tony, Gibbs and Kelly who already had their run in, the others were just going by what they were told.

"She is alive." Everyone said at the same time.

"Of course. Jethro, you should have told me soon that my husband was alive, you could have saved yourself and everyone else a lot of trouble."

"Didn't know he was married to you. Oh and by the way, I talked to him when I got home, apparently he faked his death to hide from his crazy wife. I think he meant you." Gibbs spit at her. I had never in all the years IO have known Gibbs, seen him talk to a woman like that let alone a redhead.

They continued the little spat over her 'husband' no one knew about, Kelly sat at my desk looking over to Ziva who looked upset about something.

"Something wrong David?" I asked.

"If agent Todd is found..." she started.

"She will be found Ziva."

"When she is found, what does that mean for me, am I out of a job as soon as Kate comes back, this is my home now Tony." That's what she is worried about.

"There is enough room on this team for the both of you, plus we don't know if she is going to want to work here still she might have other plans." I tried to reassure her. "This is funny Ziva, you know, the badass PE major comforting the ninja assassin." I laughed.

"Thanks Tony." She mumbled in her thick Israeli accent.

"Guys... HEY GUYS." Kelly hollered.

Everyone turned to look at her, while she pointed to Tony's computer screen. Quick like a rabbit the entire team excluding Ziva who was holding Jenny. "It's Kate."

"Who is that with her?" Kelly asked.

"His name is Fredrick Hammelton I hired him to watch her after you" she said glaring at Ziva "Killed Ari."

"McGee trace that video link."

"Tony take Kelly down to the lab or Autopsy. Kelly stay there."

"Oh no."

"Kelly" Gibbs gave her the look which said not to argue. Thank god she backed down.

"Fine" she huffed.

We found a lead from the trace, McGee, Gibbs and I set off to find Kate while Ziva offered to stay behind to watch Jenny until the FBI showed up to take her into custody. She would then help Abby keep a close eye on Kelly who I believe will try and make a run for it to help us. Not a good idea that's for sure.

"Got your six boss." We stormed the building the trace came from.

"Clear" I called

"Clear" McGee yelled

"Clear" Gibbs shouted

"Heelp... Help... Giiibbbsss... Tooonnnyyy." We heard screams coming from a basement.

"Basement." I told them. We ran down the steps at lightning speed.

"Kate" McGee called out.

"Tim, Tiimm."

Opening a door we saw an armed man pointing his gun at us. Shots rang out faster then I could blink.

Silence.

Looking around I noticed Fredrick down and McGee was holding his arm wincing. I jogged the three steps over to Kate who looked relieved to see us. "You ok." I said in all seriousness.

"yeah. Can we get out of here. I need to see people." She said looking around at her surroundings.

"Kate, come on lets go." I took her out to the car. After securing the crime scene everyone headed back to HQ. As expected Abby nearly tackled Kate to the ground upon seeing her. Kate returned the gesture just as wholeheartedly.

"Way to go, you got your pretty little group all together." I saw Kate wince as she saw the ex-director, meaning she knew who was behind her kidnapping.

"Shut Up... Jen" Jethro hollered.

"Oh Jethro get off your high horse." Jen said in a sarcastic tone.

"Lets go. They gotta nice cell down at metro for you." McGee started as he began to cuff her. "You have a right.." She interrupted him.

"I know my rights McGee, shut it." She snapped.

McGee took her away and the rest of us were left in peace. Hopefully he will get back to headquarters soon. Kate sat at my desk making her phone calls to her family to tell them what happened. She booked a plane ticket as well. Who knows when we will see her again. I looked at Kelly who was talking to Gibbs when it dawned on me just how lucky I am these days. Kelly is back with us where she belongs and not only did I get her back Gibbs got her back also, Kates alive and returning to her family. Jenny is locked up. I can't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now, Gibbs would undoubtedly argue with me on this though. He got both his wife and daughter back. Things are great.

Jennifer Sheppard's Sentencing.

The court case went quickly. She didn't deny a thing. Open shut our favourite type of case. Kate had come back into town to testify. Jenny's husband also spoke up. All of her victims cooperated nicely. We all sat in the front row awaiting the sentencing to begin.

"All rise" the bailiff said just before the judge walked in.

"Be seated" the judge began. "The jury has come to the conclusion of Guilty." He continued Silence befell the room as the judge was about to say the words that everyone either wanted to hear or the words they did not. Kelly sat beside me holding my hand with a smug smile on her face. Shannon was on my other side holding Gibbs' hand looking directly at the back of Jenny's head. If you could shot daggers from your eyes Jenny would be no more. Kate sat with her mother beside McGee. She had tears in her eyes. She looked terrified.

"We sentence Mrs. Jennifer Sheppard Persan to ten years in prison with chance of parole after the first five years." With that everyone sighed in relief as Jenny was hauled off.

"Drinks at Drakes to celebrate." Gibbs announced. Agreeing nods all around. The party began to dwindle around one am. Kelly and I made it back to the apartment around two.

"What a day" Kelly said as she flopped onto the sofa. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled in close to me.

"Marry me" I said in all seriousness.

"What?"

"Kelly I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

She gazed at me for a long silent moment before she answered. "Yes... Yes Tony I will marry you." With that I kissed her like I have never kissed anyone. Together we were perfect. "I love you" she said as she pulled slightly away again our lips found one another in perfect sync. We fit like one puzzle piece. Happy endings do happen.


End file.
